Across Time
by Kitten Mudd
Summary: What if Inuyasha reached the newly re-opened well first? What if he came to Modern Japan and found out Kagome was in a band? Who is her song about? And who is that GUY!


Songs:  
Runaway by Cascada  
Every Heart by BoA

({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])({[}])

Sango and Miroku's two children were pulling on Inuyasha's ears and laughing when it happened. Inuyasha, being on constant-alert, smelled it almost instantly-smells of modern Japan. Jumping to his feet and sicking the twins on Shippo, Inuyasha dashed towards Bone-Eater's Well. Looking down into the well, he saw a roof of a shrine-500 years into the future. Not wasting another second, Inuyasha jumped into well and was ingulfed by the familiar warm, blue light that carried him to the future. Covering his nose to try to adjust to the new smells, Inuyasha jumped out of the well. Jumping into his favorite tree, Inuyasha waited anxiously to see Kagome. _Does she still live here? _Inuyasha thought, only to be reasured when Kagome walked out of the house towards a long, black 'car', Inuyasha believed that's what Kagome called the noisy machines. Inuyasha was about to jump out of the tree and grab Kagome when a man with black hair and brown eyes came out of the machine and hugged Kagome.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I was born ready," Kagome responded. They got into the 'car' and the machine moved away from the house. _Who is that? _Inuyasha thought as pain illuminated from his heart. _Is this how Kagome felt when she saw me and Kikyo together?_ Closing his eyes tightly against the pain, Inuyasha silently apoligized. Jumping from his seat in the tree, Inuyasha ran after the vehicle. Soon it stopped infront of a building with a sign infront that said:

_Forsaken Power  
Tonight at 7:00_

Kagome is going to see a band called 'Forsaken Power'? Confused, Inuyasha hid in the back of the room, but made sure he could see the stage. A little while later the room got dark and a bright light shown on the stage. The crowd cheered as cloaked figured walked out on stage, walking to their instruments. A new cloaked person came out on stage and walked to the mic.

"This song is for a man I loved. He pushed anyone who tried to get close away. One day, something happened and now I can't see him anymore, so I wrote this song about him." The cloaked figure said into the mic. The crowd started to all talk at once, but one voice was heard above all the others.

"Is he dead?" They asked.

"I hope not," figure muttered. Then, the cloaks came off, revealing Kagome and some other people. Inuyasha was shocked, he didn't know Kagome could sing. He couldn't stay shocked very long though, because instruments started to play and a voice filled the room.

_From London to Paris_  
_From Berlin to Rome_  
_You're searching for something_  
_A place to call home_

_Been hiding your feelings_  
_Went out of control_  
_Your destinations unknown_

_Tell me_  
_How can it be boy?_  
_You're still a runaway_  
_You chase the dreams from heaven above_  
_Where in this world will you find a place to stay?_  
_Runaway from love_

_How can it be boy?_  
_You're still a runaway_  
_You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby_  
_Where in this world will you find a place to stay?_  
_Runaway from love_  
_Runaway from love (runaway)_

_A new town, a new place_  
_A knock on the door_  
_You came as a stranger and entered the door_  
_The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure_  
_You won't pack your bags anymore_

_Tell me_  
_How can it be boy?_  
_You're still a runaway_  
_You chase the dreams from heaven above_  
_Where in this world will you find a place to stay?_  
_Runaway from love_

_How can it be boy?_  
_You're still a runaway_  
_You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby_  
_Where in this world will you find a place to stay?_  
_Runaway from love_  
_Runaway from love (runaway)_

_I know you don't want to be a bother_  
_Though your love's so undiscovered_  
_I want you to stay boy_  
_Stop running away from love_

_How can it be boy?_  
_You're still a runaway_  
_You chase the dreams from heaven above_  
_Where in this world will you find a place to stay?_  
_Runaway from love_

_How can it be boy?_  
_You're still a runaway_  
_You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby_  
_Where in this world will you find a place to stay?_  
_Runaway from love_  
_Runaway from love_

"This song I wrote right after the accident, this song is for you...Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke into the mic as a tear slipped down her face.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_  
_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_  
_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_  
_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_  
_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_  
_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_  
_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_  
_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy_  
_We have peace of mind_  
_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_  
_We live on together and we will find some precious things_  
_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_  
_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_  
_In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet_  
_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_  
_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_  
_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_  
_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_  
_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_  
_We live on together and we will find some precious things_  
_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_  
_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

The band said good-bye and left the stage, heading towards the 'car'. Inuyasha stook, still in shock. _Kagome wrote me a song. It sounded so sad. Why did she write me a song? _Shaking his head, Inuyasha ran to Kagome's home and sat in the tree. He beat the black machine home, 'cause a few minutes later the 'car' arrived in the driveway. Kagome and the man got out and the man headed towards the house, while Kagome walked over to the tree. Kagome put her hand on the tree.

"Please be okay, everyone." Kagome whispered as tears sprang to her eyes. "I miss you. I wish I could come back." She continued. Dropping her voice to a level even Inuyasha had trouble hearing, Kagome mummbled, "Inuyasha..." A tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, only to find it replaced by another. When the tears began to fall faster, Inuyasha decided to make his presence known. He hopping down quietly behind Kagome, then slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped and spun around to see Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha gave her a small smirk.

"Keh. Who else?" Inuyasha said, softly. Kagome reached out a shakey hand and cupped his face. Inuyasha leaned into her hand, kissing her palm. Kagome wrapped her arm around his torso and burried her face in his chest.

"You're really here. But, how? I checked the well this morning and it was still closed. But you're here. How is that? I don't understand," Kagome rambled as tears fell down her face, "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you so much." Inuyasha snapped out of shock and wrapped his arms around her and burried his face in her hair.

"I missed you too, Kagome," Inuyasha said. "You have a beautiful voice. I didn't know you could sing like that. I loved my song." Inuyasha told her, truthfully. Kagome gasped then blushed.

"Y-you heard me? How embarrassing." Kagome hid her face with her hands. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Don't be embarressed, you sounded great." Inuyasha explained. "Who is the person you l-loved though?" Inuyasha's voice broke. Kagome looked down, flushed, and mumbled something Inuyasha couldn't hear, even with his demonic hearing. "What was that?" He asked.

"Y-you..." Kagome mumbled, a little louder, still looking down. Inuyasha looked at her, shocked.

"M-me? Wh-why me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome look up at him, surprised.

"You care, you protect me, you're my best friend, you except me for who I am," Kagome took a deep breath, "But most of all you're Inuyasha, you're YOU. My handsome inu hanyou who I love. That is why I love you," Kagome finished. Inuyasha felt the back of his eyes burn so he burried his face in the crook of her neck. Felling moisture on her neck, Kagome raised her hand up and began to massage his ears. Inuyasha gave a purr-like growl and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. Inuyasha raised his head up and looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. The man Inuyasha saw with Kagome came out of the house.

"Kagome?" The man yelled out while looked around.

"Over here, Souta!" Kagome responded. _Souta? He's taller than Kagome! _Inuyasha thought. Souta walked towards them, when he saw Inuyasha she stopped dead in his tracks.

"I-Inuyasha-onii-chan?" Souta stuttered. Inuyasha looked at him and nodded.

"Hey, kid." Inuyasha greeted. Souta ran over and hugged Inuyasha.

"Haha, you're back!" Souta exclaimed, happy. Inuyasha, akwardly put an hand on Souta's shoulder. Kagome smiled warmly at them.

"How about we go inside and I'll make some ramen? Okay?" Kagome offered. Inuyasha's head snapped up at the mention of his favorite food. Excitement danced in his eyes. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and rushed towards the house, Kagome's laugh trailing behind them.


End file.
